Ninja Storm: Fire And Ice
by AlexisYuki
Summary: When Lexi and Yuki Scott's ninja academies are destroyed, they are entrusted with morphers and asked to help the other Power Rangers in Blue Bay Harbor. How will they fare against Lothor's forces? OCxHunter, OCxCam. Rated T for Language.
1. Character Profile

**Hi guys! This is something I did when I was bored. I was inspired by thunderyoshi's Legendary Golden Warrior series, AvalonBay's Avalon series and "Winter is Coming" by Marie798. I hope you like the story, but here's some info about my OCs!**

* * *

Name: Alexis Scott

Nickname: Lexi

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Hair: Black ponytail

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Lexi is confident, proud, loyal, and refuses to back down from any challenge. She is usually laid back, and loves practicing martial arts with her father.

Hobbies: Martial arts, parkour, motocross, skateboarding, surfing, rollerblading, dancing, singing

Other Information: One way to distinguish Lexi from her sister is that the former will usually wear pink, red, and orange, while the latter will wear white, yellow, and purple.

* * *

Name: Yuki Scott

Nickname: Kiki

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Yuki is a kind and gentle person, just like her mother. She loves working on eco-friendly projects with her mother. Although a bit on the shy side, Yuki won't hesitate to defend herself and her friends when threatened.

Hobbies: Track, martial arts (mainly tai chi and kung fu), ice skating, dancing, swimming, singing

Other Information: One way to distinguish Yuki and her sister is that the former will usually wear white, yellow, and purple, while the latter will wear pink, red, and orange.


	2. The Ninja Academies' Downfall

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ninja Academies' Downfall**

Angel Grove-Scott Household

" _I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
_

 _Turned on some music to start my day_

 _I lost myself in a familiar song_

 _I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

 _It's more than a feeling_

 _When I hear that old song they used to play_

 _I begin dreaming_

 _'Til I see Marianne walk away_

 _I see my Marianne walking awa_ _y_ "

A girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie was singing karaoke of one her favorite songs, hitting each note perfectly. She was wearing a pink hoodie with the letters "AKS" embroidered on it, ripped boyfriend cut jeans, and red converse sneakers. Another girl applauded and took the other girl's place.

" _So many people have come and gone_

 _Their faces fade as the years go by_

 _Yet I still recall as I wander on_

 _As clear as the sun in the summer sky_

 _It's more than a feeling_

 _When I hear that old song they used to play_

 _I begin dreaming_

 _'Til I see Marianne walk away_

 _I see my Marianne walking away_ "

The second girl looked just like the first, except that her hair was loose and was wearing a white t-shirt, a yellow mini skirt, black patent leather flats, and a white flower hair band.

Both girls danced to the instrumentals before the two got ready to sing again.

" _When I'm tired and thinking cold_

 _I hide in my music, forget the day_

 _And dream of a girl I used to know_

 _I closed my eyes and she slipped away_

 _She slipped away_

 _It's more than a feeling_

 _When I hear that old song they used to play_

 _I begin dreaming_

 _'Til I see Marianne walk away_ "

"That was amazing, Yuki!" the first girl complemented.

"Thanks, Lexi," Yuki replied bashfully. "What time is it?"

"Um, 5 after 3, wh- Oh crap, we're gonna be late for class!" Lexi and Yuki quickly gathered what they needed, trying not to cause too much chaos.

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving!" Lexi called out to her parents.

"Okay, make sure you two stay out of trouble," their mother, Trini called back.

"We will, bye!" Making sure no one could see them, the twins took off running at unregistered speeds.

* * *

Angel Grove-Fire Ninja Academy

To most people, it would look like that Lexi was wandering through the woods without a purpose. However, for a selected few, it's the pathway to the Fire Ninja Academy, one of the secret ninja academies scattered across California, alongside the Winter Ninja Academy also in Angel Grove, the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, and the Thunder Ninja Academy in Reefside, just to name a few.

Double-checking to make sure that no one followed her, Lexi tore off her civilian clothes revealing her ninja outfit. It was black with pink streaks with the Fire Ninja Academy emblem around the heart area. Lexi stood on a small stone platform with the same emblem on her ninja outfit engraved on it. She closed my eyes and felt a familiar warmth flow throughout her body as she was transported to the Academy.

Unlike most days where the Academy was bustling with fire ninja students training, today was quiet to say the least.

 _Are the other students late? Did they call in sick? What the hell is going on here?_ Lexi mused. Her thoughts stopped as a woman approached the young Scott. The woman looked as if she were in her early 30s and had green eyes and long, flowing black hair with orange streaks.

"Alexis, you're here!" the woman breathed in relief.

"Sensei Himura, what's wrong?" Lexi bowed to her teacher respectfully.

"I fear that something big is coming, something evil," Sensei Himura replied. "I want you to take this." She handed Lexi a chestnut box.

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"This is your Fire Morpher," Sensei Himura explained.

"Morpher? As in Power Rangers?"

"Correct. Use it with great caution."

"But... are you sure I'm the one you need?" the usually confident Lexi was suddenly feeling unsure about herself.

"Alexis, you are one of the best students I've had in all my years teaching here, I'm positive you're the one, my child," Sensei assured. Suddenly, the ground shook and the sky turned an ominous purple. "Now go, quickly! There isn't much time!" Sensei Himura pushed Lexi aside before she was captured in a bubble. Without hesitation, Lexi streaked away from the Academy, clutching the box in both of her hands before the academy was destroyed by a vortex.

When Lexi thought that she was far away from the destruction, she opened the box. Inside was a note and a piece of wrist wear Lexi assumed was the morpher Sensei Himura gave her. Putting the morpher on her left wrist, Lexi read the note.

 _Alexis,_

 _This is your Fire Morpher. Activate it by saying, "Fire Storm, Ranger Form." You must go to Blue Bay Harbor to locate the Wind Ninja Academy and the other three rangers. Sensei Watanabe will guide you._

 _Many blessings,_

 _Sensei Himura_

A tear escaped Lexi's eye after she read the note, but she quickly shrugged it off, quickly getting filled with newly found determination.

"I won't let you down, Sensei," Lexi vowed.

* * *

Angel Grove-Winter Ninja Academy

Yuki walked along the path towards the Winter Ninja Academy, admiring the foliage along the way. Once she was far enough, she tore off her clothes to reveal her ninja outfit which was similar to her sister's, only with white streaks and the Winter Academy emblem. Yuki approached a pond and performed some complex hand movements which, in turn, summoned a whirlpool that sucked her in, transporting her to the Academy.

Yuki walked along the academy grounds, ready to start her day. She saw a few students training, but couldn't find her Sensei.

"Sensei Fuyu? Are you there?" Yuki called out.

"Yuki, quickly, over here!" a voice called back. The owner of the voice was a woman in her mid-50s, her graying brown hair in a chopstick bun. Yuki respectfully bowed.

"Sensei, what's the matter? Why are you so panicked?" Yuki inquired.

"I have just received word that the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor has fallen, and only three students survived," Sensei answered. "I fear that the Winter and Fire Ninja Academies will be next. That is why I want you to have this." She handed Yuki a silver box.

"And this is...?"

"Your Winter Morpher. You will know when to use it. Call upon your powers by saying 'Winter Storm, Ranger Form.'" A loud crash was heard nearby. "Quickly my child, go!" Yuki ran out of the way before Sensei Fuyu and the other ninja students were encased in bubbles. The sky turned an ominous dark purple and sucked the Academy in a vortex, destroying it.

A part of Yuki wanted to try and save her Sensei and classmates, but the logical side told her to get as far as she could from the destruction; that side won. Reluctantly, Yuki streaked away, holding the box tight in her hands. Once she slowed down, she was back at the small pond.

 _Sensei..._ Yuki couldn't control the flow of tears. The Winter Ninja Academy felt like a second home to her. Even though she still had her parents and sister, the damage was deep. Holding her head down, Yuki headed back down the path to go home.

* * *

Angel Grove-Scott Household

 _I can't believe Sensei Himura would entrust me with this big of a responsibility!_ Lexi paced around her room, replaying today's events. Then something hit her. _But wait, if the Fire Ninja Academy fell, then that means... YUKI!_ Lexi quickly ran out of the house only to bump into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Lexi snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your sister," the person countered.

"Yuki?! Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought that you had been captured by these strange bubble things, and-"

"Calm down, sis. I'm here, now," Yuki giggled. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Me too!"

"The Winter/Fire Ninja Academy got destroyed, and Sensei Fuyu/Himura entrusted me with this morpher, and before she got captured, she told me to find three other Power Rangers in Blue Bay Harbor," the twins explained simultaneously. "Seriously?! Yeah, what are we going to tell Mom/Dad?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Your constructive criticism is welcome, but I will not accept any hate comments!**

BTW, the song the twins were singing was "More Than A Feeling" by Boston.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys! AlexisYuki here,

I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, I was too busy rewriting the story, because I was too unhappy with my original idea, so I decided to have Lexi and Yuki be friends with Shane, Tori, and Dustin from the get-go, and have the fire and ice ninjas part of the Wind Ninja Academy.

I'm almost done with my chapter 1 revisions, and will post it as soon as possible. Once again, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates.

Smooches,

AlexisYuki


End file.
